Repeating Days, or not
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: Austin had been on an European tour for four months away from his family, his best friend and his girlfriend. When he came back, he realized that everything was not what it seemed and his world was turned upside down. Lies, confrontation and tears were only a few things he had to deal with. Based on repeating Days from R5. One-shot.


**Repeating Days… Or not.**

* * *

Austin walked off the stage walking fiercely, but also very exhausted. Singing twelve songs in one night, almost every night for four months, had been incredibly tiring. He could still hear the crowd cheering for him and chanting his name, which put a small smile on his tired face.

He loved touring, but he had been on tour in Europe for four months now and he could not wait to get back home to hold his amazing girlfriend in his arms. They had been dating for two years now and their anniversary was coming very shortly.

He had sought Ally's help to get the perfect gift for Cassidy. After a lot of discussions, Austin ended up buying a charm bracelet for Cassidy with a charm from every country he toured in during his European tour. He is going to tell her that each beautiful country he visited was special, just like her.

He was able to arrange to fly back Miami a day earlier than he was supposed to. He was really excited, because he will be able to surprise Cassidy instead of having her picking him up at the airport.

They had talked quite a lot during the beginning of the tour, but as time was passing, Cassidy answered less and less of his calls. Austin hoped it was because she was truly busy with her band, because she had been unfaithful in the pass.

About a year ago, he had found Cassidy making out with a random dude in a bar. She had blamed it all on the alcohol and he had believed her. He loved her so much he was blinded by the truth.

Austin had sought comforting words from his best friend, Ally. They also talked a lot during his tour, but there was nothing for Cassidy to worry about. They are just friend and it will always stay that way.

She had told him that Cassidy was just busy and that it was not that she did not want to talk to him. Austin believed it, because Ally said so. Ally had said those words to sooth him, because, in reality, she hated Cassidy.

Ever since she first cheated on Austin, Ally despised Cassidy. She analyzed her behavior a bit more and she felt like Cassidy never really liked Austin. Ally did not want to hurt her best friend, so she said nothing to him.

Austin walked to his dressing room and he plopped on the couch. He took his phone, that was laying on the coffee table in front of the couch, and looked for notifications.

He had three text messages.

He had expected those messages to be from Cassidy -he wanted them to be from Cassidy, but they were not. One of them was just his mother wishing him good luck for his last show and the two others were from Ally asking him how he was and congratulating him on his second tour.

He smiled innocently at Ally's messages. How he wished Cassidy would sent him texts like that.

He took off from Lisbon the next day with butterflies in his stomach, he would see his family, Ally and Cassidy after four months. Well, his parents and Ally had come to his show in London to surprise him, but Cassidy had to stay in Miami to record new songs with her band or so she said.

When he landed at the airport, both Ally and his parents were waiting for him. He was greeted with warm hugs and a lot of love, but he could not wait to see the love of his life, Cassidy.

As soon as they got home, Austin unpacked a bit of his suit case, but he almost immediately left for Cassidy's apartment. He had a spare key, since she had given one to him.

He climbed the stairs to her apartment and he opened the door, he never expected to see what he actually saw.

Cassidy was pressed up against a wall by Jo, one of her band mates. He was roughly attacking her lips with his.

Austin cleared his throat to notify them from his presence.

Jo pulled away and Cassidy stared at him utterly shocked.

"Austin, you were supposed to arrive tomorrow." She said to him. There were no 'hello', 'I missed you', 'I'm so happy to see you'. She actually looked mad at him.

"So that's why you almost never talked to me while I was on tour." Austin spat like venom accusingly.

"No, Austin, that's not what it seems." Cassidy pleaded.

"Of course, because I did not just see the two of you making out. It's not the first time I catch you making out with another guy." He retorted extremely disappointed and angry.

That was the end of the conversation they had that day, because he left after saying these words and slammed the door.

Austin drove home empty hearted wondering what he's done to deserve this. He truly loved Cassidy and he could not understand why she would lead him on like this. Was it the fame? The looks?

One thing was for sure, he was still deeply in love with her. He could not hate her even if he wanted to.

He was sitting on the floor of the living room of the apartment he bought himself with the money he made from selling his records. It was a modest apartment, but it had three bedrooms, one huge bathroom, a big living room, a kitchen and a dining room. One of the bedrooms served as a music room that he got soundproofed and the other one was a guest room. It was Ally who used it most of the time. She was his songwriter after all, so they needed to spend time together.

He leaned his back against the wall and he let tears fall on his perfect face. At that moment, he noticed a picture frame with a picture with his and Cassidy looking all happy together. He walked to it and looked at it to notice all of the details.

They looked truly happy, but was Cassidy pretending? Was Cassidy pretending during those two years.

The thoughts of being in a fake relationship made him feel worse. He threw the picture frame against the nearest wall and the glass shattered into a million pieces. He did not care about the dent it made in the wall, too.

He let himself fall to the ground and he let himself be carried away with the sadness.

That's when someone lightly knocked on his door. Just by the person's touch, he knew exactly who it was and he did not care that that person would see him broken.

He sheepishly opened the door the reveal a petite brunette with concern all over her face.

"Austin?" She asked as her face grew even more concerned. She stepped in the apartment and sat on the couch. She motioned for Austin to follow her and to sit beside her.

"What happened?" She asked when they were finally settled down.

He calmed himself enough to be able to speak clearly. Tears were no longer rolling down his cheeks, but were still prickling his eyes. Somehow, Ally's presence always sooth him and made him feel better instantly.

"I went to see Cassidy." He said staring into space.

Ally nodded her head, but she did not speak a word. She knew he would tell her the story in his own time.

"When I opened the door, she was making out with Jo." Austin said.

"That bitch." Ally muttered.

"Ally." Austin scolded her. "She is my girlfriend."

"Is she?" Ally asked him. "Because she keeps doing crazy things like that."

That was enough to trigger the tears that were sitting in his eyes ready to leave them again.

"No matter what she does, I can't stop loving her." Austin said. "I wanna be mad at her right now. I wanna be strong and forget her, but I can't."

"Austin. It happened only a couple of hours ago. It's normal for you to feel that way." Ally told the blonde to sooth him. What he was feeling was totally normal after all. "I know it hurts, but you'll feel better eventually."

"I just wish she would the same about me as I feel about her. I want to taste her lips again. She's my first long term girlfriend and I love her." Austin as his sobs calmed down and only a few tears were rolling on his cheeks.

"You might not want to hear this, but maybe you should break up with Cassidy." Ally said to Austin and she knew it would not please him at all. "She's done nothing more than hurt you in the last two years."

"We can work this out. I know we can. She must have felt lonely, because she wasn't on tour with me." Austin said bitterly to his best friend.

"Are you listening to yourself?" The brunette asked Austin. "You're trying to excuse herself for cheating on you."

Austin looked at Ally a bit confused. "It was a mistake. Everyone can make up for mistakes."

"You are being ridiculous, Austin." Ally said. "You're going to get hurt again."

"Can't you have faith in me? In Cassidy?" Austin asked.

"I have faith in you, but I've never had faith in Cassidy." Ally spat.

Anger made its way on Austin's face.

"That's it." Austin said. "You're jealous that I am in a relationship and you are not."

"What?" Ally asked. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said or maybe it was when you tried to excuse Cassidy from cheating on you, twice."

"She was drunk the first time." Austin corrected to her.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm leaving." Ally said.

She stood and walked angrily to the door, she opened it and slammed it behind her. The worst part about all of this was that she crossed path with Cassidy in the staircase.

The petite brunette walked away from the building fuming with rage, because she knew exactly what was going to happen. Cassidy will find some way to make Austin feel bad for walking away from her, he's going to apologize and they are going to make up. That is what always happened and it made Ally furious.

She could not stand seeing her best friend her so many times by the same idiotic girl. She was tired of picking up the pieces so many times because of Cassidy. She did not deserve someone as nice and caring as Austin.

Austin deserved to be with someone who could truly love him, who would care about him and follow him on tour. Cassidy refused to go on tour with him, because she supposedly had stuff to work on with her band. Ally would have loved to go on tour with him, but she knew how mad it would make Cassidy and she did not want to cause trouble between the two blonds. Sure, she is his songwriter, but Cassidy as showed a lot of jealousy towards her.

A couple of seconds after Ally left, Austin heard a faint knock on the door.

Behind the door was the strawberry blond with an apologetic look on her face.

"Can we talk?" She almost begged. Austin opened the door so Cassidy could come in. "Why are you always with Ally?" Cassidy asked the teenage popstar.

"Because she is my best friend and my songwriter." Austin answered his girlfriend sarcastically. He knew she was jealous of Ally, but he does not understand how Cassidy can't understand that they need to be together to work on songs.

"Do you know how that makes me feel?" Cassidy asked with a pouty face.

Austin shrugged his shoulders as a response.

"It makes me feel like she is more important to you than me." Cassidy said to her boyfriend just to make him feel guilty of his actions.

"Of course not. Cassidy, you are my everything and I love you. You know that." Austin told the blond truthfully. There wasn't a single word he didn't meant. Cassidy, on the other hand, lied to him pretty often.

"If you loved me, you would not spend so much time with _her_." Cassidy answered like it was poison in her mouth.

"She's my best friend and my songwriter. I need to spend time with her." Austin pleaded.

"Maybe she could just be your professional songwriter, nothing more." Cassidy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You want me to not see her anymore? You want me to stop talking to her except for work?" Austin asked flabbergasted by her words.

"Now you understand." Cassidy said cheerily. "I have always been scared that you would leave me for her."

"I would never do that, but no." Austin said. "I will not stop talking to my best friend just because you are jealous."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" She asked him.

"Is that what I said?" Austin asked her. "You pretty much broke us off when you decided to make out with another guy."

"Oh my god, Austin. I did not make out with him, he's the one who kissed me. I was about to push him away when you entered the apartment." Cassidy lied to Austin.

"You were kissing him back." Austin spat.

"I promise I wasn't." Cassidy said as fake tears filled her eyes, but Austin believed they were real.

"Okay." Austin said.

"Okay?" Cassidy repeated.

"I forgive you, but I don't want you to see Jo anymore either." Austin answered her.

"But we're in the same band." Cassidy said to him.

"I don't want you to be with him outside of band practice." Austin told her.

"Fine." Cassidy said irritated.

"I missed you." Austin told her as he pulled her in for a kiss.

When Cassidy left Austin's apartment later that day, Ally called him to know if he was okay and what happened between them. She wanted to apologize for her behavior from the previous day, too. She did not know why she was so angry about this entire situation. He told her how they make up and are back together as a couple. He did not tell her that Cassidy asked him to not talk to her anymore though. When their phone call ended, Ally threw her head back and actually hit it on the wall. That was the last phone call Austin intended to have with Ally. He did not want to upset Cassidy.

Ally was angry. Very angry. She did not understand how Austin would ply under any of Cassidy's demand. She hated that she had him wrapped around her little finger. Austin was his own person and could make his own decisions, but no, Cassidy had to control him.

During the next couple of days, Ally and Austin had met to start writing new songs for his new album, but they only met for that reason. Every time she suggested that they go out to have lunch or something, he refused saying he had something else to do. He turned down going to Pancake Land, which means something was up.

Ally was thinking that he might be stressed about the new album, or coming back from tour, or the situation with Cassidy. She tried to call him multiple times, but he never answered his phone. She knew he did not lose it, because he had it during their writing session. Why was he ignoring her outside of work?

Ally was walking to her and Austin's favorite coffee shop all by herself, since Austin wouldn't join her, and sat down at one of the empty tables with the coffee she ordered. She wasn't feeling too well and she knew it was because of the situation with Austin. It was really hurting her that he was ignoring her. It was like he decided to use her only to get good songs.

After a couple of minutes, Ally heard the littles bells in front of the door jiggle indicating someone entered the little shop. She turned around to look at that person and saw the last person she wanted to see.

The strawberry blonde stood in front of the counter and ordered a caramel macchiato. Ally took a chance and walked up to her. She needed to know if Austin was fine and they only way to do that now was to talk to Cassidy.

"Hi." Ally nervously said after clearing her throat.

Cassidy ignored Ally.

"Hi." Ally said louder and more confidently.

"What?" Cassidy spat after she handed the money to the cashier.

"Listen, I know we don't get along, but I wanted to know if Austin was fine." Ally said immediately. She just wanted to get this over with.

"He's doing fantastic, why?" Cassidy asked.

"He's been ignoring me the last couple of days except for work." Ally said to the blonde who was smirking.

"Well, maybe he just realized that his life was better without you." Cassidy told the brunette.

"Did you do something to him?" Ally asked knowing the smirk on Cassidy's face meant something.

Every single person that was sitting in the coffee shop was now staring at the two girls who were clearly having a disagreement.

"Of course not." Cassidy answered. "If he's not talking to you, it's by his own will."

"I don't believe you." Ally told her. "Let me guess, you threaten him to only get back together with him if he stopped talking to me."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, I have nothing to do with this."

"Right." Ally mumbled under her breath.

"It hurts to be ignored, doesn't it?" Cassidy asked bitterly. "That's how I feel every time you're with him. Maybe he just realized he was hurting me by seeing you."

Ally scoffed. "Because you care so much about him, you cheated on him twice."

The two girls heard gasps all around the shop.

"I never cheated on him. The first time, I was drunk, and the second time, Jo kissed me." Cassidy tried to plead her case, but Ally did not believe a word she said.

"Austin might be blinded, because he is in love with you, but anyone else can see that you are a lying bitch." Ally spat. She was furious now. Cassidy did not deserve Austin, at all.

"Oh just shut up and stop trying to steal my boyfriend." Cassidy told the brunette.

"FYI, we're just best friends and it is always going to stay that way. I've known him for much more longer than you. You so don't deserve him." Ally told Cassidy and Cassidy was now red with rage.

"You are such a brat, trying to steal everyone's happiness." Cassidy said, but Ally's back was already facing her and the brunette left the coffee shop with tears slowly making their way into her eyes and on her cheeks.

Ally knew that deep down, Cassidy was the reason Austin was not talking to her anymore. She knew Cassidy was playing him to get her away from Austin. Was it out of jealousy? She wasn't sure why Cassidy was acting that way though. Did she cheat on Austin only because she was mad of how much time he spent with Ally?

Ally let the tears roll down her cheeks while she walked to her apartment. She opened the door and sat on the couch. Why would Austin agree to not talk to her? Love was making him do crazy things that he would probably regret eventually.

Ally did not know why this was affecting her so much. Sure, she was hurt that Austin was ignoring her, but it felt like more than that. She could not put her fingers on it though. She cared a lot about Austin and she did not want to lose him. She knew he cared a lot about her too. None of this was in a romantic way, of course.

After an hour and after she finally put herself apart and manage to actually start cooking her dinner, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she never expected to see what she saw and to be greeted the way she was greeted.

A mop of blond was standing in front of the door and he looked furious.

"What is your problem?" Austin asked Ally who was shocked by his behavior.

"What?" Ally asked obviously confused.

"Why would you insult Cassidy like that?" Austin asked.

"She started it." Ally defended herself.

"You're lying, she told me you walked up to her and started to insult her." Austin told his ex-best friend.

"She's manipulating you." Ally said angrily. "I walked up to her and asked her how you were doing since you chose to ignore me."

"That's not what she said." Austin responded.

"Don't believe everything she says." Ally said. "She told me you were doing great and then she started to taunt me by saying you chose to ignore me and that she had nothing to do with it."

Austin did not answer Ally though, because he did choose to ignore her.

"She accused me of trying to break you guys up and from trying to steal her happiness." Ally explained. "So, yeah, I did get mad at her and I did insult her, because that's what she wanted me to do."

"What happened to you, Ally?" Austin asked. "You used to be so nice."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Ally asked him. "She's getting into your head. She's manipulating you, because she's jealous of our friendship."

"There is no friendship to be jealous of anymore." Austin said and Ally's heart sunk. That was it for her.

"Leave my apartment." Ally said sternly. "Now."

Austin's eyes widened. He had never seen Ally so mad at him before. He just ruined everything and he knew it.

"I can't believe you agreed to talk to me anymore to get back together with that bitch." Ally shouted as Austin walked down the staircase.

After that argument, Ally walked to her bedroom, let herself fall on her bed and screamed in her pillow.

Austin, on the other hand, walked to Cassidy's apartment to surprise her with flowers and picked up after going to see Ally. He opened the door to Cassidy's apartment and Cassidy was in her room talking on the phone to Brooke, her best friend.

Austin couldn't help, but decided to listen to her conversation. Yes, he loved Cassidy and he really wanted to trust her, but, on the other hand, Ally always seemed to be right and he knew he stepped over the boundaries by arguing with Ally. He knew he fucked and he knew deep down that Ally was right. She had always wanted what's best for him even if he took that for granted in the last couple of months.

"I'm telling you, Brooke." Cassidy said.

"…"

"I'm going to break up with him soon." He heard Cassidy say and his heart sunk. She was going to break up with him? Why?

"…"

"No. I was never in love with him. That was all for the plan." Cassidy said in a hushed tone. She never loved me, Austin thought to himself. Now, he knew Ally was right. How could she always be right? Cassidy was a fraud, she always was.

"…"

"And now that he's gotten me pretty famous. I'll be able to be with Jo for real and our band will be incredibly famous, if not more famous than him." Cassidy said. At that moment, Austin felt extremely stupid, guilty and stupid. He felt extremely stupid. Deep down, he knew Ally was right, but he ignored her warning, because he was in love with the idea of being in love. Did he really know what love was? He was not sure about that.

Austin opened the door to her room and threw the flower bouquet on her lap.

"I hope you have a happy life with Jo." Austin spat and he left as soon as he said those words.

"Austin." He heard the blonde call after him, but for the first time in his life, he did not run back to her expecting everything to be fine.

Austin walked to the park and sat on a bench where he finally let tears fall on his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid. How could he never have noticed Cassidy's feelings weren't genuine?

He wanted to talk to someone, that someone being Ally, but he couldn't find the courage to do so. He betrayed his best friend. He got mad at her for being right when he did not want to admit she was right. When he finally ran out of tears and started to calm, he knew it was time to apologize to her. He walked to Ally's apartment unsure of himself, but he knew it needed to be done.

He lightly knocked on the door.

The small brunette opened the door, but she was a mess. Her hair was tangled, her makeup ran on her face and she was wearing baggy pajamas.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ally said as she tried to close the door, but Austin, being stronger than her, opened it and slipped inside.

"Too bad, because I do." Austin answered once he was sitting on the couch.

She followed him and sat at the opposite side of the couch.

"Have you been crying?" Ally asked once she noticed how swollen his face was.

"I have." Austin admitted.

"Why?" Ally asked him. "Why didn't you run to Cassidy to talk about it?"

Austin looked down.

"You couldn't, because she's the one who hurt you." Ally stated. "What happened?"

"It was all trick." Austin choked out.

"What was?" Ally asked a bit confused.

"I heard her talking to Brooke on the phone, she was only pretending to love me so she could get famous." Austin explained.

"Fucking bitch." Ally said not even trying to muffle her words.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I should have believed you." Austin said. "You've always been a step ahead of me and I've never realized it."

"It was time you realized she was a two-faced bitch." Ally said.

"I was blinded by the idea of being in love, but I realized I never really knew what love was." Austin admitted.

Ally just looked at him in curiosity.

"But now, I do." Austin answered looking into Ally's eyes.

"And what is it?" Ally asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Being in love is loving everything about a person and especially their flaws, it's doing everything in your power you can to make that person happy, it's ignoring your own needs to make that person happy." Austin explained. "I realized Cassidy has never done any of that, but I know someone who has."

"Who?" Ally asked.

"You." Austin answered simply with a genuine smile.

"Are you implying that I am in love with you?" Ally asked.

"No, I'm saying that everything you've done for me had made me fall in love with you." Austin admitted confidently. Ally blushed at his confession.

"How can you be in love with me when you were in love with Cassidy a couple of hours ago?" Ally asked him.

"I thought I was in love with her, but now, I know that I was not." Austin told her.

"Ally, ever since we met all those years ago, I always thought you were the most beautiful girl I know and I still do. You've been the nicest and sweetest person in my life. I have taken all of that for granted and I am so sorry. Everything that happened made me realize my true feelings for you." Austin told Ally whose eyes started to fill with tears.

"Ever since you started dating Cassidy, I've always had this burning feeling in my chest, but I never understood what it was. I think I do, now." Ally told the blonde who still had that genuine smile plastered on his flawless face.

"I think I might be in love with you, too." Ally admitted shyly.

Austin scooted closer to Ally until their thighs were touching. He slowly put his hand on her cheek to turn her face so she would face him.

Their eyes met and then, everything around them stopped existing. It was only the two of them and nothing more. Finally, Austin's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and she knew exactly what he wanted.

They both leaned in and their eyes fluttered close.

Their lips met and it was better than any of them could have ever expected. The kiss was filled with passion, and love.

They pulled apart when they realized they needed air, but they never opened their eyes. Their foreheads were resting against each other.

"I love you, Ally." Austin whispered to the petite brunette.

"I love you too, Austin." Ally told him.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this one-shot. It really means a lot to me. I re-read the story Repeating Days I've written during the winter, and boy, it was boring. I decided to re-write it to make it interesting. I really hope I reached my goal. I love you all. Peace out :)**


End file.
